


Queda

by lobisomem



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Borderline Newton Geiszler, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobisomem/pseuds/lobisomem
Summary: Newton escreve um bilhete a Hermann e reage da maneira errada.





	Queda

Newton tocava piano quando Hermann chegou. De modo desafinado, uma música que ele próprio compôs. Murmurava as letras para si mesmo, fazendo gestos quase dramáticos enquanto trocava de notas no instrumento. Estava um pouco alcoolizado.

“’Noite, Herms.”, ele disse quando notou o outro dentro do laboratório. Hermann respondeu com um resmungo e se sentou diante de sua mesa, pegando alguns relatórios que faltavam ser assinados.

Newton parou de tocar e respirou fundo. Tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso de sua camisa e, hesitante, levou-o até Hermann. Seu coração batia rápido e a respiração estava um pouco difícil, a ansiedade a consumi-lo.

Era um gesto tolo, aquele. O que estava no papel era quase uma carta de amor, e ele sabia que Hermann não apreciaria o gesto. Newton, porém, não sabia de que maneira dizer aquilo a ele. Cara a cara era impossível: ele não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Hermann e dizer aquilo, além de que provavelmente tropeçaria em todas as palavras. Sem contar que tinha medo de alguém ouvir, uma vez que o laboratório não tinha porta. Ele já era motivo de chacota o bastante entre os residentes do shatterdome, não queria piorar sua reputação.

(É claro que ele, Newton, sempre mantinha uma _façade_ de não se importar com a opinião dos outros. Mostrava-se orgulhoso e até um pouco teimoso em relação à autoridade. Parte daquilo era verdade, não tinha respeito algum a autoridade, mas o orgulho era mentira. Não sentia orgulho de si mesmo. Menos ainda em relação ao que estava escrito no bilhete para Hermann.)

“Você poderia ler agora?”, Newton perguntou quando colocou o papel sobre a mesa do outro. Notou que seus dedos estremeciam. “É um pouco urgente.”

Hermann ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Seus óculos estavam na ponta do nariz, tortos, quase caindo. A expressão em seu rosto era algo que perguntava por que diabos ele deveria passar um bilhete amassado da mão de Newton a frente de dezenas de relatórios de sua pesquisa final.

Newton engoliu a saliva e empurrou o bilhete para um pouco mais perto das mãos de Hermann. Talvez ele tenha notado o quanto os dedos de Newton estremeciam, ou talvez simplesmente tenha decidido que passaria o bilhete a frente, enfim. Newton se afastou um pouco enquanto ele lia, desdobrando o papel com cuidado. Suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas enquanto avançava no texto, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios entreabertos. Quando terminou, voltou-se ao outro, que ainda estava ali, a mão trêmula sobre a mesa de Hermann.

“Newton –”, Hermann começou, a voz estranha, um pouco trêmula. Newton ergueu os olhos na direção dele, esperando que continuasse a falar. Hermann soltou um riso curto e engasgado, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

Aquele não era um bom sinal. Ele pensava que Newton era ridículo. Ele sempre pensou que Newton era ridículo. Agora tinha uma nova razão para pensar aquilo. Confessar – ha, “confessar”, que ridículo – seus sentimentos em relação a ele com uma carta. Era estúpido, era um nível de idiotice que ninguém tinha atingido.

A visão de Newton embaçou. Sua respiração se tornou ainda mais difícil, o corpo dormente, os dedos tão trêmulos que pareciam vibrar.

O som agudo da cadeira de Hermann a se arrastar pelo chão não surtiu efeito em Newton. Ele continuou ali, lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Foi quando notou que Hermann se aproximava dele, calmo, sem uma nota de julgamento no rosto. Mas isso não permitiu que Newton não deixasse de se sentir tolo.

“Você me acha idiota.”, ele disse, a cabeça ainda baixa. Hermann fazia sombra sobre ele, a bengala empunhada.

“Newton –”, Hermann repetiu, como um disco quebrado, “Olhe para mim.”

Newton tentou erguer os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu então uma das mãos de Hermann tocar seu rosto e tentar erguê-lo, sem força. Ele cedeu, levantando a cabeça na direção do outro homem.

Hermann tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto e sua outra mão ainda segurava o papel, firmemente. “O que foi?”, ele perguntou então, a voz em um tom quase suave.

Newton tentou abaixar o rosto, mas não conseguiu. O toque da mão de Hermann em sua bochecha era quente. “Estou esperando você rir de mim. Dizer que isso te deixa desconfortável. Dizer que prefere se afastar de mim.”

A expressão de Hermann normalizou. Sem soltar Newton, ele disse, com um quase sorriso: “Não há possibilidade de eu dizer que sinto a mesma coisa?”

Newton sentiu seu corpo travar, ainda dormente. Sentir o mesmo? Ele, Hermann? Era mais fácil porcos voarem, ele pensou. Ninguém nunca sentia o mesmo por Newton. Ele sempre era o cara insuportável do laboratório, o que sempre se apegava demais às pessoas, ainda que se mostrasse agressivo com elas. Ele era aquele que ninguém gostava, que ninguém era capaz de amar. Como Hermann podia sentir o mesmo que ele?

Seus olhos embaçaram de novo. Ele sentia que poderia chorar.

Mas antes que pudesse reagir, antes que pudesse se soltar de Hermann e ir para o outro lado do laboratório bater a cabeça na parede ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que fosse dolorida o bastante para calar os sentimentos dentro de si, a outra mão de Hermann tocou seu ombro e o puxou em direção ao próprio corpo.

Um abraço.

Daquela vez, Newton se deixou chorar, ao menos um pouco. Quieto, sem soluçar, deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Afundou o rosto nas roupas de Hermann, sentindo seu cheiro de giz e cigarros, café forte e loção pós-barba.

Hermann deveria ter percebido que ele estava chorando, pois levou uma das mãos aos seus cabelos e os acariciou. Os lábios se encostaram em sua testa, em um beijo longo. “Para um cientista,”, ele começou a dizer, “você é um pouco míope.”

Newton soltou um riso curto. Sim, era de fato míope. E era também imediatista, uma pessoa de extremos. Aquilo fazia parte dele. E sabia também que, um dia, Hermann se cansaria daquilo. Que eles brigariam todos os dias por causa daquilo e que eventualmente Hermann iria embora. E ele não suportava a ideia de Hermann ir embora.

“Você gosta mesmo de mim?”, ele perguntou a Hermann, que ainda o abraçava. Conseguia ouvir as batidas lentas de seu coração agora, com o silêncio que pairava dentro de sua cabeça.

“Gosto.”, Hermann disse, afastando-se por um momento. Seus lábios tocaram os de Newton em um toque superficial, mas longo. Newton, cujos braços estavam parados ao lado do corpo, ergueu-os e enlaçou o pescoço de Hermann, aprofundando o beijo. Puxou-o mais para si, e eles quase caíram sobre a mesa, sendo apoiados apenas pela bengala de Hermann.

Mas não caíram.

Nunca cairiam.

Hermann não permitiria aquilo.


End file.
